


A Turn of Events

by Selah



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Plastic Tree
Genre: M/M, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to take advantage of a favorable turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10_encounters@lj.com, prompt of "virgin drunk"

Ryuutarou shielded his doubtless predatory grin with his beer, watching the young man across from him drain yet another bottle. He had every faith that his kouhai had left their youngest member in his care thinking Hiroto couldn't possibly be in safer hands. And maybe if he hadn't been quite so sexually deprived himself of late it would have been a reasonable assumption.

"Pon-chan is so cute when he's shitfaced~"

"'m'not," the barely legal guitarist protested, wrinkling his nose, well, cutely. "I will have you know," he continued, leaning heavily onto the table as if he were about to share some big secret, "that I am way totally the manliest member of my band, even."

"Is that so?" he replied, smothering the urge to laugh.

"Yup. Trufax, dude, trufax."

"Yeah? Well ... what if I said I didn't believe you?" the elder asked, setting down his beer with exaggerated care and an arched eyebrow. He almost felt ashamed of himself for how easy this was, for how easily he had talked himself into even trying his hand at seducing the younger man. Almost. Just another step, maybe two....

"It's obi- ... it's ovi- ... it's easy to see. All those guys are totally not manly compared to me. And gay. You don't even know. So don't even know."

"Oh yeah?" Ryuutarou encouraged, having to pick up his beer again to cover another knowing grin. This really was too easy.

"Pro'ly what they're doing right now. Horny gay buttfaces," Hiroto said, wrinkling his nose again. "They're always have some gross gay orgy without me."

"Oh? Is it gross because it's gay or because it's them?"

"It's gross cuz they're totally disgusting about it," the younger man huffed, downing the last of his latest beer. "I walked in on one once and there's not enough brain bleach in the world to erase the images."

"Poor suffering Hiroppon," Ryuutarou soothed, petting the younger man's hand. Perhaps he was going to have to revise his plans? "You really have such a hard life, left to the whims of your bandmates, don't you?"

"You have no idea," Hiroto agreed, producing the most hang-dog expression Ryuutarou had seen in his life. "It probably sounds really terrible of me, but ... well ... truth is ... I was kinda, well, _glad_ , when they left me here with you, Arimura-senpai. I mean, I knew they were gonna ditch me sooner or later, so...."

"Really? Well now, I'm flattered, Hiroto-kun, even if I'm not sure why you would think so highly of my company."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Hiroto countered with the earnest honesty of someone who was definitely quite drunk. "I've been looking up to you as my senpai since ... since forever. I mean, this is really just so cool, being able to sit here with you, Arimura-senpai, and thank you for not chasing me off before now. It must be such a drag having to keep an eye on someone like me, so really, tha-."

"Hiroppon," Ryuutarou interrupted, silencing the babble with a finger across Hiroto's lips, "it's fine, really. You're not bothering me, I promise."

For a moment, Hiroto's eyes tried to cross, to watch the finger Ryuutarou had crossing his lips. A moment and then he was leaning back in his seat, watching his young companion sink onto the table. Was Hiroto secretly a melancholy drunk or was it just a matter of the day having finally caught up with him? Everyone had been worked extra hard these last few days, a necessary consequence of having an event like this one. Not unreasonable to think that, now that it was over, now that the strain was finally lifted, Hiroto was crashing. In which case, it was probably time to get him out of this club and back to his home. Wherever that might be.

"Think you can help me get you home?"

"Nope~!" Hiroto chirped, abruptly the happy drunk once more.

"And why's that, hmm?"

"Cuz I dun wanna go yet," the younger man explained with a drunkenly assured nod. And then Hiroto was sliding out of the booth, weaving a path between other patrons towards the bar in an impressive impersonation of a completely sober person. Ryuutarou knew he should probably be putting his foot down, but if Hiroto didn't want to go home yet, well, it wasn't really his place to make him.

"Here, on me. You gotta try this, senpai," Hiroto babbled, plunking down two glasses of blue liquid and then sitting down next to him. A fruity little drink, complete with a paper umbrella and absolutely no taste of the alcohol that had to be in it. More, Hiroto's glass was emptying at a slightly alarming rate. When the younger man tried to leave the table, presumably on a quest for the next round, Ryuutarou quite shamelessly snagged his wrist and tugged Hiroto down into the booth next to him.

"Arimura-senpai?"

"I've had enough to drink for one night, Pon," Ryuutarou explained. "And so have you."

Unsurprisingly, that earned him a wounded pout from the younger man. Which might have even worked on him if Hiroto hadn't broken into giggles a moment later. Giggles and then half a lapful of draped drunken guitarist.

"Arimura-senpai's a naughty pervert~" Hiroto sing-songed between drunken giggles. "If Ryuu-senpai wants me all to himself, he could just ask," he murmured next, pressing closer and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Hiroto," he murmured, but before he could do more than say the younger man's name, he could feel Hiroto nibbling at his throat. A hand was slithering up his shirt, clumsy in its explorations, but not ineffective. In the darkness of the club, Hiroto could get away with this much fairly easily, not that Ryuutarou believed for one moment that his drunk companion was reasonable enough still to realize that. Or to stop at just this sort of light teasing. Which meant he should probably be getting them somewhere more private.

"Hiroppon," he murmured, tugging lightly at a strand of faded blond hair. "How about we ... take this somewhere more appropriate?"

A drunken smile was his reward and then Hiroto was slithering out of his lap, faintly vibrating beside the table with sudden eagerness. How adorable. Perhaps even a bit irresistible, Ryuutarou taking advantage of the low lighting to sneak arms around his young companion as he shepherded him towards the exit.

"So can you tell me where you live now?" he asked, letting go even as they stepped out of the club.

"Dun wanna," Hiroto grumbled, latching onto Ryuutarou's arm with seemingly no concern for appearances. "Can't we just go to your place?"

Ryuutarou smiled, doing nothing to dislodge Hiroto as he walked him down to the subway. Just in time for the last train. The cooler outdoor air and having to walk seemed to have sobered Hiroto a little, though there was still obvious mischief in his eyes when they sat in the nearly empty train car. And then after the first stop they really did have the car all to themselves. Hiroto didn't wait, helping himself to Ryuutarou's lap and threading fingers into his hair.

"Senpai has me all to himself now~" the young guitarist purred, practically vibrating once more with energy. 

"Not quite the place I had in mind, Pon," he countered, but that didn't stop the blond from kissing him. Even knowing he shouldn't, he couldn't seem to stop himself, cupping the younger man's cheeks as he returned his kiss, let himself relax into it. Hiroto tasted like alcohol and cigarettes and something that wasn't quite innocence, but close enough.

Still, when he felt a hand slithering into his pants, Ryuutarou caught Hiroto's wrist, pulling away.

"Don't rush things, ne? Two more stops to go, you can wait that long, ne?"

Hiroto tilted his head to the side, as if this were something that required serious consideration. And then he was nodding and leaning forward, resting his head on Ryuutarou's shoulder. Easy enough to let his arms curl lightly about his lapful's waist, saying nothing even when they reached their stop. It made for a quiet walk to his apartment and Ryuutarou couldn't help wondering if perhaps this was a sign that Hiroto was plotting something.

Not much of a surprise, then, when, almost as soon as he had the door closed behind them, Hiroto pounced. This time there was no question of restraint, his own hands sliding down the back of Hiroto's pants, pulling him closer. Hiroto whimpered, breaking the kiss to tug on Ryuutarou's sweater. With the younger guitarist somewhat distracted with the matter of their clothes, it was easy enough for Ryuutarou to move them from genkan to bedroom. Hiroto looked briefly startled when the backs of his knees hit the bed, but the look quickly turned sly. Unexpected, Hiroto pushed him back, then proceeded to scoot backwards up the bed, shedding jeans and boxers in the process.

"Come and get me, senpai," the little minx purred, licking his lips. Had he really thought of Hiroto as innocent earlier? The man now sprawled naked on his bed was definitely anything but innocent. And though a tiny voice was screaming at him about the potential for regret, Ryuutarou ignored it, shedding what remained of his own clothes. Hiroto scooted closer even as Ryuutarou joined him, pushed him down onto his back and kissed him. Hiroto squirmed beneath him and they both moaned. 

"Hnn ... senpai...."

Ryuutarou grinned at the less than coherent response from the younger man, bending close to nip at pale skin. Hiroto arched again, hands burrowing into Ryuutarou's hair as he tried to demand more and where. 

"Aren't we eager all of a sudden," Ryuutarou murmured, smirking against pale skin. A comment which earned him an unexpected laugh.

"Nn... not so sudden," the younger man mumbled. Ryuutarou pulled back, surprised to see Hiroto averting his gaze and blushing a soft pink. Shy eyes looked up at him from beneath lowered lids, some of that earlier flavor of innocence coming back to Hiroto's face. "Please, senpai?"

"Please what, Hiroppon?" he asked, wanting to be completely sure they were both on the same page. Hiroto hesitated, licking his lips in what was either nervousness or a calculated effort to focus Ryuutarou's attention on his mouth.

"Please ... at the very least, please let me taste you?" Hiroto whispered, blushing harder and ducking his head. As if he could hide from him when Ryuutarou was pressing him into the mattress, bare skin to bare skin.

"As delicious as that mental image is," Ryuutarou murmured, leaning down to whisper against Hiroto's earlobe, "I had something else in mind."

Hiroto's head jerked up, only narrowly avoiding smacking Ryuutarou in the chin. A beat of owlish blinking and then a sort of dawning realization. "Arimura-senpai ... was planning this?"

"Perhaps," he said, not yet ready to make any confessions. That was something one did when all parties were sober again the next morning. Hiroto looked ready to ask more questions, so Ryuutarou shifted, claiming a kiss from pouty lips. The younger man melted beneath him, whimpering when he moved on to leave bite marks on the pale skin of his chest.

"Senpai...."

Ryuutarou pretended not to hear him, seemingly intent, instead, on worrying a deep mark on his shoulder. There was something almost heady about feeling Hiroto squirming beneath him, panting and whimpering his name. 

So it was completely unexpected, the way Hiroto managed somehow to flip them. Surprise made his brain sluggish, slow to process what was happening. Too late he realized the minx had drawn him in with those innocent-seeming eyes, lulled him into a feeling of superiority that had made it all too easy for Hiroto to get the upper hand. Whatever the younger man had used to bind his wrists, it wasn't very well done, he could pull free at any time, but ... Ryuutarou was intrigued by this turn of events. He could pretend to be caught properly for awhile if it would mean seeing what Hiroto had in mind now.

"It's all right if you were planning things," Hiroto murmured, nipping at his throat. "So was I."

Well that much was obvious. Still he played along, watching as Hiroto slithered back down the bed to his discarded jeans. The condom and lube were unsurprising but the winded cord ... now what could Hiroto have in mind to do with that? Though he didn't have to wait long to find out, eyes widening in surprise as the sloppiness of the binding of Ryuutarou's wrists was countered by the deliberate way Hiroto used the cord to fashion an impromptu cock ring and cage.

"Wouldn't want things to be over too soon, ne?" the younger man purred, smirking. That was too much to resist, Ryuutarou easily pulling free of the binding on his wrists to drag Hiroto up into a sharp kiss. He savored the taste of the other man's surprise, nipping at his lips before using his handful of blond hair to pull his head back. 

"Too soon was never an option, Hiroppon." What a delicious discovery, to find his kouhai was such a kinky little conniving slut. He was definitely going to have to make the most of this opportunity.


End file.
